ultimate_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Poolflight
x Poolflight is my OC. Please do not use her without permission. "It's not where we begin that matters; it's where we make ourselves end up." -Poolflight Content __TOC__ "Father, you and I both know very well that your arrogance will not help this situation at all. -Poolflight Description Poolflight is a russet-ish dark red she cat with blue eyes. Foxstep of SunClan is the reincarnation of her. She has battle scars crisscrossed around her chest, legs, and tail. Her ears are a shade of dull pink and her eyes are a shade of deep, deep blue. "She died a brave death...no one could've done it better than her. Poolflight, live on!" -Silverstar Personality Her personality is sort of hard to identify. Some may say she was a brave and courageous deputy, helping her Clan out of the flood, and ending up drowning. She never took a mate in her lifetime, rather being a 'Bluestar' and dedicating her life to the betterment of her Clan from the youngest kits to the frail elders. She had to be pressured and sometimes forced by her mother and father to eat as she always gave up her food to her Clan and deciding to go days without prey intake so her Clan could recover from SunClan's constant attacks. One thing she never wants is to be a SunClan warrior as she loathes SunClan for constantly attempting to wreck her Clan. This fact is ignored as she is reborn as a SunClan cat later on. A flaw of hers that could be easily recognized is her headstrong and bossy attitude to her Clan sometimes. Sometimes she believes that since she is the deputy, the Clan must always listen to her. She even goes far as acting like the leader, which angers her father, who, is the leader. Or if a kit is being trouble, she may snap at them. She especially does not spare kits who wander out of camp like she did. Later, though, she regrets these actions but most cats have been scared of her for her harsh words while the cats alive from when she experienced accidents and toughened up understand this is because she is worried for her Clan immensely. The cat that understands this most is her father, Silverstar while her mother, Leafdapple urges her to calm down. Despite her Clanmates' fear on her, she always protects them and she died a true warrior's death as helping her clanmates out of their camp when floodwaters struck and she ended up drowning. Her Clan finally realized her intentions and mourned her deeply. But StarClan chose to reincarnate her as Foxstep, warrior of SunClan who is Poolflight's chance to have a life of mate-ship and experience of being a mother. Poolflight threw this chance away and StarClan wants her to feel those emotions she gave up before truly dying. quote -speaker Family Father: Silverstar She has a close relationship with her father and he is the cat that pushes her towards her goals and understands her more than any clan cat ever existed. She sometimes bossed him around but he understood her and faced the most pain when Poolflight drowned. Mother: Leafdapple She loves her mother dearly and vice versa. Leafdapple is a bit wary of Poolflight's attitude and warns her to calm down. quote -speaker History She was a mischievous kit, never listening to her father and sneaking out of camp. Once, she almost got killed by a fox, so since then, she backed away from danger. But she learned as an apprentice that being a warrior means facing danger even if it means death. She took this lesson seriously and began working hard than ever, restoring the reputation that had toppled over when she was a kit. She was apprenticed to her father, Silverstar and she later got Kestrelpaw as an apprentice and she was promoted to deputy later on. She was involved in many battles and, in the MoonClan flood, she drowned and was succeeded as deputy by Eagleclaw. quote -speaker Fun Facts *The OA role-played this OC in her real life Warriors Game *Silverstar and Leafdapple are OA's friend's OCs. *Poolflight reincarnates to Foxstep, OA's cat persona Category:She Cat Category:Foxey's OC